Vehicular brake systems are designed to stop or slow down a vehicle by converting the kinetic energy of the vehicle to thermal energy using the principle of friction. Such systems generally utilize a friction component, such as a pad or lining of friction material, which is pressed against a moving surface that rotates with a wheel to develop a frictional force that retards motion. The kinetic energy of the vehicle is thus converted to heat energy by friction between the friction component and the rotating component on the vehicle. The heat energy is then dissipated into the atmosphere.
Two well known types of brakes are drum brakes and disc brakes. In the former, the friction component is a lining carried on a brake shoe, which lining is pressed against a brake drum that is connected to and rotates with a wheel. A disc brake generally comprises two friction pads disposed on opposite sides of a disc that rotates with a wheel. In both types, whenever a friction component is forced against the rotating component, some of the friction material as well as some of the rotary member material is ground or broken off and forms fine particles. Brake materials include: asbestos, which is a well known pollutant; metals such as lead, copper and zinc; graphite; and, ceramics. The invention is designed to collect such fine particles and prevent them from becoming airborne outside the vehicle and thereby polluting the atmosphere.